Generally, a tuner is a device synchronizing by automatically selecting a harmonic signal received from an outside. The tuner is formed therein with a shielding plate for protecting against radiation of frequency generated from a local oscillator and for preventing an ill effect caused by outside noise. The shielding plate is integrally manufactured at four sides thereof with a chassis by a press processing.
The sides of the shielding plate integrally manufactured with the chassis are coupled with upper/lower covers for protecting against foreign objects and preventing inner circuits of the chassis from being influenced by external forces.
Recently, digital televisions (TV) have been marketed that are equipped with convergence functions including HDMI(High-Definition Multimedia Interface), USB (Universal Serial Bus), Bluetooth, Wi-Fi (Wireless Networking Technology)and DVR functions. However, the digital TVs suffer from disadvantages such as out-of-proportion screen scenes and channel skips caused by noises coming from each module and interference signals from fields as various functions are added to a set-top box and a TV set. Therefore, solutions thereto are urgently called for.